


The Cave of Clan Allat

by TwiceBakedPotato



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Dadpool, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceBakedPotato/pseuds/TwiceBakedPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the home life of Wade Wilson and his daemon Bob. This is a preview of the new story I'll start posting next week, "The Architect of the World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cave of Clan Allat

The Cave of Clan Allat was the closest thing to home Wade Wilson ever had. And for all the dark, dank dreariness of the place, it warmed his heart to walk the deep tunnels and hear the joyous echoes of his daughter’s laughter. With a smile curving his ruined face, Wade watched Ellie playing with the other children of the Clan, their daemons flitting around in a little swarm above their heads. It looked like two dragonflies, a hummingbird, and a small finch. The finch was Ellie’s, and it kept playfully pecking at the girl’s ear.

A distant voice called his name, and Wade reluctantly departed his post giving Ellie a small wave that the girl returned enthusiastically. He followed the sound through the corridors to the source, Blind Alfreida. Alfreida was the oldest member of the clan, and unlike the others, she showed her age a bit more. Her eyes were clouded over with cataracts, and her hair stark white. She sat in a wicker chair with Jacques, her weasel daemon, nestled in her lap.

“Wade!” she shouted again. “I know you’re staring at me you little shit.”

Wade grinned, and said, “What do you want, you old bat?”

“Take me to the damned kitchen,” she said as she stood. Jacques sluggishly crawled to rest on her shoulder. Her daemon had also lost its sight, and seldom talked anymore. Then again, Bob hardly ever talked either. Not even to Wade.

“Don’t you have some little witch minion to feed you your meals and take your shit?” Wade grumbled as he took her hand.

“You’re more fun to torment,” she answered. “Besides, having the Queen’s consort at my beck and call seems like a perk of the aged. Might as well take advantage.”

Wade smiled because she couldn’t see it. He didn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed her company. They were both oddballs in the Clan. Alfreida was the only witch anyone knew of with a flightless daemon, a fact that set her apart. And Wade was… Well, Wade was… Wade.

“Shiklah is looking for you,” Alfreida said as they approached the kitchen. “Her highness has Full Moon fever.”

Wade laughed. “Yeah. She and Carm have been hinting that they need me tonight.”

“Just keep the noise down. It’s not like this place doesn’t echo,” Alfreida said, releasing his arm. “And make sure you say goodbye this time.”

Wade’s brow scrunched. “Goodbye?”

Alfreida said nothing else, and walked away.

Bob pecked at Wade’s ankle, and Wade scooped him up, placing the nearly featherless bird in the crook of his arm, stroking it’s green and yellow head. Wade walked back to where the kids had been playing, but found that they had returned to their class. He sighed, and held Bob up to eye level. “You’re probably going to get some cuddle time with Bug and Arkaitz. That should make you feel better.”

“Poor creature,” Shiklah’s voice echoed behind him. She snaked an arm around his waist, holding out her arm so that Bugumil--a pygmy dragon daemon--could get close enough to Bob that they could touch noses. With gentle urging, Bug got Bob to walk onto his back, and the two took to the air as their humans started towards the Queen’s chamber.

Shiklah gave a wicked grin, and said, “It is the Full Moon, love.”

“So I’ve been told,” Wade said, turning towards her. “Guess that means you need my baby formula.”

“So vulgar,” she said with a laugh. “I need my heirs, my love. And that means tonight, I need you.”

Wade laughed. “Good thing I took my vitamins.”

Carmelita was waiting for them, and greeted both with a kiss; a sweet peck against Wade’s cheek, and breathless passion for Shiklah. Her raven, Arkaitz, joined Bug and Bob in their little nest, and the three set to preening and nuzzling each other while their humans undressed and gathered on the bed.

Wade lay on his side beside the two women, enjoying the sight of their gentle coupling. The three of them had an agreement hashed out several years prior. Shiklah needed a husband, but Carmelita was her true love. They both needed descendants, and Wade was the man chosen to aid the cause after rescuing Shiklah and Carmelita from a group of Magisterium agents. He was a friend to both, treated well by the Clan, and was completely devoted to their only daughter Eleanor.

Their lovemaking was always a quick affair, more by his choice than by Shiklah or Carmelita. This occasion was no different. He finished quickly and got up from the bed to retrieve his clothes.

Carmelita took his hand and said, “Why won’t you stay, _amorcito_? I’m sure our lover could use more of your attention.”

Wade looked at Shiklah, who had her legs propped up on the headboard, and said, “If you want me to stay for round two, that is up to you.”

Shiklah smiled, and said to Carmelita, “Could you bring the wine, my love?”

Carmelita nodded and kissed her, and left the bedroom.

Once they were alone, Shiklah beckoned Wade to lay beside her. He did, and she said, “I have talked to Carmelita about bringing another lover into our company.”

“Oh,” Wade said softly. He shrugged, and said, “I kind of figured you’d want a replacement eventually, and I understand.”

“I didn't mean to replace you. I meant _for_ you, Wade,” she clarified. She caressed his scarred cheek, and said, “I know your heart, my love. I know that we cannot provide what you truly desire. We do not wish to remove you, only to bring you the pleasure you deserve.”

Wade laughed. “You saying you want our party of three to be a table for four?”

“If it will please you, yes,” Shiklah answered. “I know you will depart soon. You always depart. And if on your journey you find someone whom more suits your desires, bring him here and we will welcome him into our bed just as we welcome you.”

Wade didn’t know what to say. He looked up at Bob, who was still the center of Bug and Arkaitz’s attention. Shiklah and Carmelita loved him very much, and he returned their love as best he could. And Ellie was his life. He lived for her smiles and hugs. Watching her grow up was one of the greatest joys he had, and every time he had to leave, it felt like ripping out his own heart.

Shiklah leaned up on her elbow and kissed his cheek, and said, “My love, you are so restless. My only wish is that you find contentment.”

He nodded. “I know, babe. And…” He sighed, “I’ll think about what you said, okay? I just don’t know if it will make a difference.”

Carmelita came back into the room, holding a bottle of wine and three glasses. She looked at them both, smiling sweetly as she poured. The three of them had a glass, and after exchanging a few brief kisses, Wade left the room, pausing only to poke Bob’s beak before making his way to his own quarters. He was thankful that he and his daemon had such a long range of connection so that Bob could continue his cuddle-fest.

Shiklah was right. Wade was leaving soon for New Amsterdam for a meeting with an old associate, Jean-Philippe Cluster. Supposedly urgent, then again, everything is urgent to someone. Right now the most urgent thing on his plate was spending his last night at home hanging out with his daughter.

 


End file.
